


Пламя и кровь

by leoriel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fire and Blood, Gen, Goretober 2019, Madness, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: I heard a rumor - queen Mira has lost it...





	Пламя и кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено прекрасным коллажом https://twitter.com/Empatik/status/1179139155584016385 Empatik

По легенде королева Элейна, ее прапрапрабабка, прежде, чем монстры обманом выманили ее из замка и растерзали, сожгла сто тридцать пять человек. Сто тридцать пять темных ведьм и колдунов, нарушавших порядок в королевстве. Сто тридцать пять своих подданных.  
Некоторые поговаривали, что вовсе не монстры, а охваченные горем и местью родные за волосы выволокли ее из замка и сожгли на костре. Прах за прах.  
Это было неправдой. Там было гораздо больше, чем сто тридцать пять человек. Это была слишком точная, выбранная в успокоение цифра. Достаточно высокая, чтобы послужить уроком, и недостаточно большая, чтобы внушить ужас.  
Их было больше. Мира слышала их голоса в темноте. Сколько бы она не отдавала приказов, звала музыкантов, жгла факелов, темнота и тишина рано или поздно окружали ее. Мягкая, успокаивающая теплота ее кокона.  
Это было неправдой. Королеву Элейну не смогли бы придать огню. Мало кто знал, что именно она заперла тронный зал изнутри и сама бросила факел к подножию лестницы, а когда все закончилось, приказала принести ей воды умыть лицо.  
Мира могла сунуть руку в огонь и ее пальцы остались такими же белыми. Такими же нежными и прекрасными, как шептали рыцари, целуя ее ладонь. Где-то в ее крови было что-то от монстров — тех самых, с которыми они столь яростно сражались, но не это пугало ее.  
В этом, пожалуй, было что-то приятное, что-то неизбежное. Если бы можно списать все на то, что становишься монстром. Оборотнем, в полнолуние крадущим детей. Сиреной, манящей прекрасных рыцарей. Что-то внутри нее шептало, что еще немного и она выберется из кокона (вылупится, мы вылупимся и сможем их растерзать).  
Миру не пугало, что однажды она повторит путь королевы Элейны. Ведь ее подданные, о, они не стали бы сопротивляться. Ее рыцари, такие чистосердечные, такие верные! Глупцы, все, кроме одной, не отвечающей на ее письма. Письма, которые она никогда не была уверена, что отправила. Остальные же подхватили ее страхи легко, будто это была ветряная оспа.  
«Королева, — говорили они с восхищением. — Наша королева так предусмотрительна, так осторожна. Славься Королева Мира!».  
Мира боялась, что с ней произойдет то же самое, что с королевой Элейной.  
Они не заметят, что королева сошла с ума, даже если она позволит им сгореть заживо.


End file.
